1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of an apparatus in which a ball cup that houses conductive balls therein moves relatively on an arraying jig having ball insertion parts provided at a predetermined pattern so as to array conductive balls. The conductive ball arraying apparatus of the invention has been developed in order to control exactly a quantity of the conductive balls in the ball cup. Further, the conductive ball arraying apparatus of the invention has been developed in order to detect conductive balls that have leaked out from a clearance between the ball cup and the arraying jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a solder ball mounter which mounts solder balls on individual electrodes formed on a mounting object at the predetermined array pattern, recently, since the size of the solder ball becomes minute and the size of the product such as a wafer that is the mounting object becomes large, the number of solder balls to be mounted at one time has increased. Under such the circumstances, in order to reduce a defect in arraying the solder balls and a defect in the mounting time, Japanese Patent No. 3271482 discloses a conductive ball arraying apparatus, in which an arraying jig (template in Japanese Patent No. 3271482) such as an array mask is provided on an electronic substrate which is a mounting object on which flux has been printed, and a ball cup (solder ball housing part) moves above the arraying jig and drops the solder ball directly on the electrode of the electronic substrate.
However, in this conductive ball arraying apparatus, if the number of the conductive balls in the ball cup is too large during arraying the ball, there is the danger that the conductive ball at the bottom of the ball cup that comes into contact of the arraying jig is pressed or held by the surrounding conductive balls thereby not to be dropped or to cause engagement. In contrast, if the number of the conductive balls in the ball cup is too small, there is the danger of a shortage of conductive balls.
Further, in this conductive ball arraying apparatus, if tension of the arraying jig is not appropriate, plane accuracy is poor, or setting of height position of the ball cup in relation to the arraying jig is not appropriate, the conductive balls in the ball cup may leak out from a portion between the ball cup and the arraying jig during the ball array operation. The leakage of the conductive balls deteriorates the product on which the conductive balls are mounted.